


Whats the scoop with your soulmate? [hold]

by GUNTREES



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire, Flowers, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Soumate AU, bmc, nerds, p gay, soulmate timer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNTREES/pseuds/GUNTREES
Summary: Soulmates, just about everybody has one. The thing is a lot of people have different way of telling. Flowers, writing, timers, colors who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay welcome, this is kind of unplanned. It will have soulmate one shots or one big story of all the nerds! You suggest a ship and au and I'll write it. Please make it canon!


	2. Fire flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better time to find out your soulmate is in extreme pain then in the middle of a fire

All around was flames, flickering up the walls as you stumbled through the upstairs looking for the nearest exit. The closest room was your parents room and it had a window, you knew people were in the house but putting yourself and another person in danger wasn't worth it. Your name is Jake Dillinger and as of now you are seriously in trouble. The flames are surrounding you and its hard to breathe as you throw the window open and breathe right as you jump out you hear a scream from the house and you recognize it, its Rich. Even as your straight legs lit the ground and instantly spike with pain, up your spine shoots stems of flowers and blooms and pain envelopes your body you think about Rich. You cant move but you see somebody hastily stumble out of the house crying and they collapse next to you. As soon as you give into the splitting pain of your legs, just for a while, you hear crying and somebody touching your hand.

About a week later as you're sitting in a hospital bed with your legs in casts and a pillow with ice packs in it you wake up. Your back still hurts from all the flowers and you look around wondering where you are when you notice a white mummy in the bed next to yours. "Um hello?" You ask before trying to get up, emphasis on trying you take a sharp breath in and lay down again. You get a slight leg movement from the full body cast and then you hear the voice.

"Hurts like a motherfucker huh?" The voice sounds familiar and you look closer at the very slightly turned head and the small white hospital stand next to the person you see a couple wilting flowers and a card open saying "we miss you Rich!" With flame drawings in the corner. Well that's utterly cruel, wait Rich? Rich!

"Oh my god Rich you're okay! And in a full body cast?" You were definitely excited but definitely confused. 

"Well yeah, I was fine. Kind of, i burned by back and arms pretty badly but my legs were actually almost perfect? Until the soulmate thing, my legs looked like a god damn garden. Up and down these red and green flowers, kind of like those actually." Rich said slightly nodding to Jakes bedside stand, which he realized was covered in cards and flowers.

At the time you fail to realize the placement of your flowers and his flowers, unfortunately Rich does realize but doesnt say anything. Achievement failed

Rich will remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed lieave some suggestions for whatd you like in the future   
> Also Jake is an actual Puppy yall can fight me  
> Btw many references to choice games


End file.
